


Manning stations

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Gen, Odd, Random & Short, Science Fiction, unusual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter





	Manning stations

“She is looking back at the translation of this word and she might have had a error,” the helmsmen said. The helmsmen stared at the screen as it hit. “Oh shit.”  She turned toward the direction of the communication’s officer. “Error alert!”

The communications officer nodded then made the announcement. 

“Red alert, red alert, red alert,” the communications officer announced. The bridge glowed a gentle red complimenting the gray scenery, “Unit has made a error. Error must be evaluated. Unit is waking up. Stations must be manned in the next five minutes.”

From the lower decks, officers were running  down the corridor heading into different rooms with their arms full of different objects from several padds, rolled paper, and some just without anything at all. The captain of the unit was taller than most officers on the unit and like most people of her species, she had pointy ears. She was calmly walking in the hall through the speeding traffic. She walked into a turbo lift then entered the code for the bridge. The navigator and head science chief joined her. The doors closed on the group then it went up. The familiar hum of the elevator filled the room. The head science officer yawned while the head navigator rubbed their eyes. The doors opened before them and there they were, professional, then spilled out to the bridge. The night officer got off the captain’s chair and was replaced by the captain herself. The night officers went into the turbo lift and the doors closed on them. 

“Unit’s eyes are opening,”  The navigator said. 

“Bladder tank is up and running,” the chief engineer replied over the comn. 

“Ease the unit off apple cider,” the captain said. “Steady as she goes.”

“Unit’s mind is still all over the place unable to come to a stop,” the head science officer said. 

“Unit’s mind has to run its course,” the captain said. “Unit has a mission to resolve.”

“Two hours left for potential recharge,” the chief engineer replied.

“Let’s make this a quicky and get her some more shut eye before making her stay awake,” the captain said. 

“Captain, she is awake when she is awake,” the chief engineer said. 

“Not in the middle of the night,” the captain said. 

“Yes,” The chief engineer said.

“Unit is up from bed and performing adapted routine,” the helmsmen said. 

“Let’s make a short errand,” the captain said. She turned in the direction of the science  officer. “Imagination running amok?”

“Not yet,” the science officer said. “I suppose she will be ready after the short shut eye. . . Brainstorming mode needs a upgrade,” the captain nodded in agreement. “other than that, unit has a 50/50 chance of getting two more hours of sleep.”

“We will take that chance,” the captain said. “Communication’s officer,” she turned toward the officer. “Are those comments ready to be made?”

“Yes, captain,” the communications officer said.

“That will put the whirlpool to a rest,” the captain said, turning her attention toward the wide high definition screen. “Easing mission a go.”

**End.**


End file.
